A New Beginning
by zero123456123456
Summary: This is a story where Kirito the main character. My OC is named Zero and this is a new story on Sword Art Online. Follow him on his journey to being the best. Rated T for foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Beginning**

**By: zero123456123456**

**Disclaimer I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

Hi, my name is Aaron Matsuharu and with me is my twin brother Aiden Matsuharu. We were both 14 years old. We both were about 165 cm, we had jet black hair and faces of a god. All the girls were staring at us when we got the school, we were confessed to a lot too. Me and my brother were both identical twins with onyx colored eyes. We both were athletic but not to much. Me and him both went to school at a dojo learn all forms of art like kendo and judo etc. We both were beta tester for the new VRMMO Sword Art Online. Today was the opening day for Sword Art Online. We just got back from school at 12:30 a.m. Once we opened the door we said.

"We're home." No one was going to answer us. My sister Christina Matsuharu was at her college while my mom and dad were both at work. Our house wasn't anything special. It was two stories high with a living room, kitchen, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, and 1 guest room. Due to it being so spacey me and my brother shared a room. We went up the stairs to our room and opened the door.

Our room was pretty big. It's walls were a dark grayish color and has 2 beds right next to each other, a flat screen tv, a black stainless steel table with 2 drawers, a lamp and a Tri-Screen computer for both of us that we made in elementary. Our closet was also big. We had to also share the closet. My bed was a black while my brother had the exact opposite, white. We dropped our backpacks off in our room and my brother got his NerveGear ready. It was 12:55 a.m. and I went down stairs to get me and my brother some water bottles for later. I ran back up and put the bottles on our counter.

"Are you ready onii-chan" asked my brother.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I said back to him. It was 12:59 a.m. and when it hit 1:00 p.m. we both said.

"Link Start!" We saw a rainbow like tunnel and at the end we made sure that our senses, taste, sight, hearing, touch, and smell.

"Their is already an old account would you like to use it." the system said. I choose yes and then."Is Zero you old account." Yes I chose again. Then my sight turn black. I felt my character blinking and then the color started to come back to me. I turn to my brother now called Airu.

"We're back" we both said. Me and Airu partied up with each other and started to run away from the town. We took all the shortcuts and were in a grass plain. We were equipped with the basic items in the game. I saw a boar and picked up a rock. I set my hand a body in a throwing positions and the rock started to glow. I activated a sword skill and the boar turned to me and was now called a [Frenzy Boar]. We and my brother started to grind and grind again until we were level 3. I look at the clock and it said 5:25 p.m.

"Lets log out nii-chan" I said to my brother. He nodded and we swiped and a screen appeared. We pulled up the main menu and were about to log out."What the hell?" we both said. We heard a bell ring and we both said. "Instant Teleport". We were back into the plaza in the town of beginning. We both looked up and a blinking sign said." Warning, system announcement." The signed started to cover the whole sky until the sky was a blinking sign. A blood like substance came from a the cracks and it started to make a shape of a man.

"Welcome to my world." the figure said. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko and you have may know a slight problem with the logout button. Be assured this is not a bug, it is a feature of Sword Art Online."

"What?!" a lot of people started yelling. I heard a bunch of cries and screaming then I heard.

"We can just let someone pull the NerveGear off" someone yelled.

"You cannot, if this were attempted a microwave with within the NerveGear will destroy your brain and you will die. And also, if your Hp were to hit zero you will die not just in Aincrad but also in the real world. This warning has been ignored and two hundred thirteen have died.

'What! 213 have died already!' I thought in my mind.

"You are probably asking yourself, why would Kayaba Akihiko do this. My objective has been completed. To get out of here you are going to have to beat all 100 floors. I have made a small gift for you in your inventories." It was a mirror I took it and looked at myself. A blue light engulfed everyone and we saw our regular human forms."I hope that you enjoyed this tutorial and I hope that you survive, good luck players." The man was sucked back in the announcement board and everything turned back to normal. I look at my brother and he nodded. We both ran to the nearest ally way and I stopped and turned to him.

"We are going to get the Anneal Blade are we not nii-chan" I asked

"Yeah, we are. That blade is the strongest blade for the first 30 floors so we need it" he answered. We ran to the village with the quest and when we entered we started the quest. We ran to the forest where the little nepents. It took us about a whole day for us to get the flower for the lady and when we gave it to her she used it as medicine for her daughter. She gave me and my brother the anneal blades and went to the nearest inn. We were both tired and we saw a figure fighting a bunch of wolves and she was going at a incredible speed and then slipped.

Once the figure fell down I saw a person run to her. Me and my brother both ran up to her as well. Her Hp bar was in the low red zone and we both took our stances." Take her to the nearest town!" I yelled at him while defending them from the wolves.

"But-" the boy said but I cut him off.

"I don't give a hell just get her out of here. We can't take any chances, just leave us we'll be fine" I yelled while using the sword skill [Slant] on the wolves. I turned around to see them running but not toward the town but toward a tree for him to climb. I sighed 'Well at least them are safe' I thought while I turn back to deal with the rest of the wolves but I hear my brother breathing hard. I see him with only 5% hp left and the wolf was about the attack. Mine was at 25%.

"Airu!" I yelled. I ran toward him with speed to fast for regular players to run at and blocked the attack just in time. With that I was at 10% left and I had a slash at my torso. I jump back and went berserk. I went the speed that even the cloaked figure would have a hard time at and killed the rest of the wolves. I blinked. The wolves were no longer there. I look at my health and it said 1% left. I stabbed my blade into the ground and I fell down. When I hit the ground and I blacked out.

"-ro!" I heard a cry.

I wake up with 1% hp left. 'Oh my god' I went to my inventory and grabbed a health crystal. "Heal" I whispered. My hp started to go back up and I felt relieved.'Where the hell am I' I sat up and find out that I only had pants on. I went to my inventory and put on clothes. I walk outside and find the cloak figure.

"Thank you..." the figure said. The figure sounded like a girl.

"Zero" I said while I pulled my hand up for a hand shake.

"Mizuki" she put her hand up too and we shook hands. We walk outside and waited for my brother and the other dude to come out.

"Hey are you hungry?" I asked her. I heard her stomach growl. I think I see her blush. I took her to the best restaurant in the first floor. Once we enter we ordered to the NPC and she left."So, why were you alone fighting a bunch of wolves?"

"I am going to get stronger, I don't care if I die. Its not like we are going to clear the game, we haven't even found the boss floor and it has been a month." Mizuki said.

"Hmmm" I hummed. The waitress came back with our food and we dug in. When we finished we saw a bunch of players around a dude with blue hair with the basic armor.

"We have found the boss floor!" he yelled."We will have a boss strategy meeting at that dome in an hour!"

"Lets go Mizuki we need to find Airu and the other dude." I said

"His name is Kirito" Mizuki said.

"ok, lets go find them" I said

We went to find them but they already were in the plaza so they also heard it. We went to the dome and waited. Me and Kirito introduced ourselves and got along well.

"Hello everyone!" The man with blue hair said."My name is Diabel and I consider my job as a [Knight]."

"There isn't a job system hear is that a joke, well then is this meeting a joke!" some of the men said girls said. After explaining where the boss was we started to form a party. Then Kirito saw a girl with a black cloak.'Man, what is with girls and cloaks' I thought.'Well at least Kirito got her to join us, she didn't have a party'. I look up to see a name Asuna.

"Wait!" said a man. He had spiky orange hair and me and my brother thought cactus head. He jumped down the bleachers and said.

"My name is Kibaou, I need to say something before we go to the boss!" He turned to the crowd."Some of you people have to apologize to the 2,000 that already died!"

"Are you referring to the beta testers?" asked Diabel.

"Yeah, they left us and ditched us when we started this game! I think that they should bow down to us and give us all their items and Cor that they hoarded!" Kibaou said. I look toward Kirito, he was shaking slightly and his face looked like he was nervous. I sighed, I went to the online store and got the free guidance book.

"I would like to speak" I said. I walked toward the stage and I noticed that all the girls that looked at me except the 2 that I already know and blushed."So you are saying that the beta testers are at falt right?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I lift up the guidance book."Did you get this guidance book in the store?"

"Yeah I've got it" Kibaou said.

"This book was made by the beta testers" I said politely. The look on his face makes it hard not to laugh. Everyone else started to whisper. I went back to sit with my party and Diabel got the guidance book. He explained stuff about the boss and how he was called [Illfang The Kobald Lord]. When we finished I explained the system on parties and switches and everything. We needed to fight at 2:00 p.m.

**2:00 p.m.**

When we left for the boss fight we were one of the last ones there.

"Hurry up, guys we need to be the first ones in, we were already late." I said. They all nodded and we went inside after the first group. Then I heard a loud roar then a red indicator said [Illfang The Kobold Lord]. Then the boss summoned [Ruin Kobold Sentinals]. We started the battle we were suppose to back up the front liners. Mizuki, Airu, and me went as a group and Kirito and Asuna as a group. We kept the sentinal at bay while the others started to destroy the boss.

At the last the last health bar turn red.

"I'll go for the last hit!" Diabel said. He got ready his sword art [Slant] but instead of pulling out a talwar his pulled out a Nodichi.

"Jump back as far as you can!" I yelled. Kibaou looked at me with suspicion in his eyes. But it was too late. [Illfang] hit Diabel across the chest and Diabel was dying. I ran toward him with a expensive health potion and he pushed it back.

"Why?!" I yelled at him.

"You were a beta weren't you, you know why I went for the kill. I went for the LA item bonus. Now... help... everyone..." Diabel said with all his hp gone. Then I felt something snap in me.

'I don't want anymore deaths!' I thought. I stood up and walked toward the boss. He lifted up his sword to attack me and Mizuki and Asuna screamed.

"Don't!" The bossed used his skill and I lifted up my blade. While the boss was having trouble I didn't move a millimeter. Everyone looked with surprise. I lifted my sword up and flung the boss across the room. I walked toward the boss. My eyes have turn a silver with black slitted pupils. My hair started to change from jet black to a rich silver. I moved over to the boss and kicked him. He was sent back flying toward the crowd. With one kick his health went from 25% to 1%. I walked up to him and stabbed his chest. With the boss gone, everyone cheered.

"Why!" Kibaou shouted. Everyone stopped."Why did you let Diabel die! You are a beta aren't you! You could have warn him you bastard!"

Then I felt another thing snap in me. I started laughing, laughing like a madman. I stood up."Don't compare me with those newbie's... they didn't even know level up... but I was different, I was the person who cleared the highest level in beta. The only reason I knew about that skill was because I fought monsters with similar swords up in the higher levels."

"T-Thats worse then a beta tester! You're cheating!" Kibaou yelled.

"Yeah you beater!" someone else yelled.

"Beater huh... I like that, yes I am the beater" I said while I put on my last attack bonus.[Coat of Midnight]. I walked up toward the stairs. Mizuki and my brother stopped me.

"Don't go Zero..." Mizuki said.

"Don't get associated with me. All I'll ever bring is trouble. When somebody you trust ask you to join a guild don't reject it accept it." I said.

"Don't go away onii-chan" Airu said with a sad tone.

"It's ok, you are a strong person, go find someone you love and protect them and if a person you trust ask you to join a guild join them." I said. I walked toward the door to the next floor and went to floor 2.

* * *

**Floor 45 Date: January 28 2023**

At a battle meeting with Asuna, Mizuki, Kirito, and lastly my brother Airu. They were all second in command to the guild [Knights Of The Blood Oath].

"We will lead the field boss over to the town and while the monster is attacking the NPC we will strike" Asuna said with a strict tone.

"I don't agree to this, NPC aren't just data they are living things" I reasoned with her.

"I am the leader of this project, I will decide how I do things" Asuna said with a scary tone. My body has adapted with my new change. From it I have gained 10 levels. Now I am level 74 and still going. I also have a new skill called [Duel Wielding]. I need a new sword for this new skill I really need a new longsword. I left the room. When I left I went into a forest and overheard some arguing. Then I saw a little girl around the age of 13 or 14 going out with her pet lizard. I decided to follow her to ensure her safety.

Then about 30 minutes of walking I saw the girl get overrun by 3 giant bamboo's. The girls health was in red and her dragon has died. I see her go over to the dead dragon and she started to cry.'She must have a strong bond with that dragon huh.' I thought. I ran over to her and destroyed the giant bamboo's.

"Thank you" she said while turning toward him. When she saw his eye's she started to freak out.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" I said. She was hurt. Then she started to cry again. There was an item."Excuse me but does that item have a name?"

"Pina's Heart..." she started to cry even more.

"I think there is a way to save Pina. There is a flower on floor 47 that revives beast." I said to her.

"Then I'm going to train until i'm strong enoug-" I cut her off.

"There is only three days until it doesn't work" I told her. She started crying again."I'll help you" I said to her. She looked up, while I pulled down my inventory and gave her some better light armor.

"Why are you doing this" she asked.

"Don't laugh at me ok?" I asked. She nodded her head. " You look like my older sister when she was younger." Then she started to giggle.

"Gomen (Sorry), I couldn't help myself" she said. We started to walk out of there and we introduced ourselves.

"My name is Zero" I pulled my hand up to give her hand a shake.

"My name is Silica" she said as she shook my hand. We made it out of the forest and when we made it to the town on floor 45 almost every boy came over to ask her to join their guild. She would latch on my arm when multiple at a time would ask her.

"Your fanclub right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they aren't really fans, they just want me for their mascot as Silica the dragon tamer" Silica said. Then someone came up to Silica.

"Ara ara (my my) Silica-san you made it out of the forest I was worried for you and where is that lizard of yours?" The lady asked.

"Rosalia Pina has died... but i'm going to get him back!" she said.

"So you are going to The Hill of Memories huh" Rosalia said."But at your level you won't even make it pass this floor." Silica tensed when other boys came over to talk to her. I put my hand in front of Silica and said.

"Silica-san will make it to the hill of memories" I said with a soft voice.

"You don't look so tough to me. She seduced you didn't she" when she said that I pulled Silica to the nearest inn.

"Oh I forgot!" Silica said. I jumped from the sudden out burst."This place has really good cheesecake!"'God is that all you needed to say, I thought you lost something important' I thought. We walk over to a table and a NPC came over to take our order. When we ordered our food I started to talk to Silica until the food came. We started to talk about some stuff and for some reason Silica turned red.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked her.

"It's fine" she said in a franticly."Our cake isn't here yet, waiter our dessert isn't here yet!" she yelled at the waiter that was far away. The cheesecake finally came over and I grabbed the fork. I took a piece of the cheesecake and put it in my mouth.'This is the best cake in my life' I thought.

"This is really good!" I said happily. When we finished we started walking to our rooms. Mine was about 3 doors away from Silica's room so she went to her room first. I went to my room and forgot something.'I still haven't shown her the mirage sphere on where we go' I thought. I open the door and walk toward Silica's room. When I came over I knocked on the door. Then I thought 'she's probably waring her under garments'."Silica-san tell me when you're ready to start talking" I said through the door. I sat down on the floor and waited. I sensed someone down the hallway. I ran toward the person and he sensed me and jumped down the stairs.

"I'm ready now!" Silica yelled. I walk over to her room and opened the door. I brought a table over to the middle and I took out the [Mirage Sphere] and opened it. When I opened it Silica gasped.

"So pretty..." she whispered. I start explaining and then I felt another presence behind the door. I put my hand to my mouth in a sh movement and ran to the door. The cloaked figure ran and also jumped the stairs. I finish explaining the area and went to my room.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

We started to go to The Hill Of Memories and we started to the floor 46 the flower garden. I showed her it and explained to her what it is. When she started to look around Silica started to go red again. I look around too and all I saw were a bunch of couples. I started to blush lightly but on my white like face it looked like it was a heavy blush. I took her toward the Hill Of Memories and while we were going I raised another level which makes me level 75 and silica raised about 3 levels which I think makes her level 47.

I walk over to the flower and when Silica went over the flower started to bloom. I told her to get it we started out. But when we started to cross a bridge I felt an evil presence. I put my hand on her shoulder and told her to get a teleportation crystal and use it when I told her too.

"Who's ever behing those trees show yourself" I said.

"So you can see pass my hiding skill huh" Rosalia said.

"Hi Rosalia or Orange Leader: Titans Hand" I said sarcastically.

"But she green Zero" Silica said

"You don't have to be orange to be an orange leader, all they have to do is command the oranges" I told Silica. Then suddenly about 7 people went behind the tree's to face us. They were all oranges.

"Go kill him!" Rosalia yelled. They started to get ready there sword skills. I nudge Silica somewhere else and let them hit me. About 9 seconds they started to tire and stop I saw that I had 18,100/18,500. The men jumped back and yelled.

"That is the Silver haired demon!" Then something snapped in me. My head started to hurt and I talked.

"So you seven for about 10 seconds you only did 400 hp away from me. That is pathetic. My battle healing skill heals me 700 hp every 10 seconds. So if we are here the whole day you would even get me in the lower green" I with a superior tone.

"KILL HIM" Rosalia yelled. The men sweated and ran toward me. They started to surrond me and she started to laugh. I let her enjoy her laugh and when she finished I took out all of the oranges just so that they had 1% hp each. I put my sword up to her neck and she said.

"Doesn't it matter if you get an orange indicator" she laughed. I put the blade closer and when it touched her neck she started to lose hp very quickly.

"I'm a solo player, a few day's with an orange indictor is nothing for me" I said with a low voice. I took out a crystal from my jacket and set it to the jail. I sent them to the jail and walked over to a shaking Silica.

"What was that?!" she said.

* * *

**This is zero and how did you like the story. Please review, follow, or favorite if you like it. Signing off.**

**-zero123456123456**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

"What was that?!" Silica said.

"Sorry Silica I was afraid that you would be scared of me if I told you that I was using you to get to Rosalia, she hired men to kill men from a guild called [Silver Flags]" I told her.

"It's ok Zero, I know that you are a good person" Silica said. I had a light blush on my cheeks after that comment. Me and her started to walk back to the town on the 47th floor.

* * *

**Floor 44 Date: December 22, 2023**

As I walk into a shop I hearing a hammering of a hammer on and ingot and several voices. The bell ringing as the door closes. I see a girl probably the age of 15 with lavender colored hair walking with a man in a white and red colored clothes. The man lifts his head up and looks at me.

"Zero!" he shouts.'What does he know me' I thought. I look at him closer. He's Airu!

"Hey, little brother" I said."How have you been?"

"Good how are you?" he asked me.

"I've been fine if you call getting jumped by 50 monsters fine" I said while chuckling. After I finished laughing I started to get serious." I would like to request a custom made weapon that is as good or better then this" I pulled out Elucidator and gave it to her. I put Elucidator into her hands and it immediately fell onto the table. She pulled the sword out its sheath and scanned it.

"Elucidator huh" she said quietly. She walked back into her workshop in the back of the shop and came back with a sword. When she gave it to me I swung the sword.

"Light" I said.

"I used a speed metal on that sword" she said proudly.

"Can I try out its durability?" I asked while pulling on Elucidator. I lift up the blade the lady gave and was about to swing it downward.

"Sto-" she yelled. I swung the blade and when it hit Elucidator, part of the blade broke. The lady took the blade from my hands and looked at it.

"Irreparable..." she said sadly. She looked at me and I said.

"I thought that is would be tougher..."

"Are you saying that my blade are not as strong as you expected?" she with a hint of annoy in her voice.

"Well... yeah" I said.

"If I had the metals I would make you a sword that would cut that one in half" she said.

"Hmmm, I would like a sword that would cut this in half" I said cockily.

"Oi, Nii-chan say sorry to Lisbeth, you broke her best sword" Airu said.

"Wait did you call him nii-chan Airu?" Lisbeth asked.

"Yeah didn't you hear me call him little brother?" I said. She blushed a little and said.

"No." I look at her in disbelief.

"What were you looking at?" I asked.

"You... because you look exactly like Airu except you have silver hair and... wait is that silver... is that even possible. How is your eye color silver?" she questioned me.

"I'm Airu's twin well if you ask me I was the older one" I said.

"Only by 2 minutes!" Airu yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah, but anyways are you girlfriend and boyfriend?" I asked them. They both blushed so I'm guessing that they were."Anyways do you know how to get this metal for this sword that can cut Elucidator?"

"You have to go on floor 55 to get a metal called [Crystalite Ingot] from a dragon that eats the crystal" she explained.

"Thank you" I said while I was about to open the door.

"You need a expert blacksmith with you to extract it from the dragon" she said. I went still.'What?' I thought.

"Fine don't get in my way or slow me down" I said quickly.'I need to get this sword fast' I thought.

* * *

**Floor 55 Date: December 22, 2023**

As I was walking ahead of Airu and Lisbeth I saw a huge mountain. I walk until we made it to a crystal field and Lisbeth was flabbergasted.

"Airu, you and Lisbeth go hide behind those crystals while I take this dragon down" I said simply. They did what they were told to and I walked toward the biggest. When I was closer to it I heard a roar. The dragon broke the crystal and flew up. The dragon blew its flame at me and I activated a sword skill [Horizontal]. I waited until it was closer to me and I hit the flame away. When the smoke was gone I jumped up toward the dragon. I gave it a [Slant] and cut some of it's crystals away. The dragon came at me and I gave it [Vertical] and cut off its left hand.

"Hey are you done yet it's already dead" yelled Lisbeth. The dragon turned to her and its eye's gleamed red.

"Baka (Idiot)" I yelled. I landed a crystal and jumped toward her.

"Crap!" she yelled. The dragon blew its flaming breath at Lisbeth and Airu.'I won't make it in time, damn it!' I thought.

"_Do you want to protect your friend and brother" _a voiced asked.

"Yes I do, that dragon is too strong for them" I said to the voice.

"_Then do you want power?_" the voiced asked me.

"Yes"I said.

_"What will you use it for?" _the voiced asked again.

"I want to use this power to protect my loved one and my precious friends" I told it.

_"You have a good heart, take my power and protect your loved ones."_ the voice said. I felt a massive energy coming from within me and then I felt it leave me. My silver hair started to have black highlights and the tips of it were gold. My eye's turn from silver to gold and pitch black. From 165cm I turned to 185cm. I see fire like tattoos on my back and a chain like tattoo protruded from it. My face became more angular and masculine. My body became muscular but not like those body builders. Elucidator became longer and blacker. On my back were pitch black and pure white.

My physical condition went up by a lot. My physical strength went up by 20 stats. My agility went up by 50 stats. My health went up by 2,000 hp. I sped my way to Airu and Lisbeth and uses the sword skill [Sonic Leap] to incept the attack. I stood up with my Elucidator on my shoulder. My silver, black, and gold hair flowing in the wind. The dragon was blown back from the force of the blow. It started to fly back to them as I step in front of them.

I took a stance and waited for the dragon to fly at me. I put sword up to block its next attack. It flew straight into my sword and I was pushed back 2 feet.

"Yo**u** a**re **s**ta**rt**in**gan**noy **m**e** b**as**tar**d.**.." I said angrily. I look at it and walk forward and kicked the dragon. The kick did 40% damage from its 80% hp. I look at Airu and Lisbeth and smile at them. I look back dragon and scowl.'This is the last hit' I thought. I walk to the now damaged dragon and did [Vertical Square] on it. The dragon was finally down and Lisbeth went to a crystal and took multiple pieces and we left. On my way to the town I suddenly fainted.

* * *

**Floor 61 November 29, 2023**

'Everything is so dark' I thought.'I see light'. I lift up what was suppose to be my arm and reached for it. I started to see light. I started to blink. Color was back to normal too. I look around the room and see myself in a bed.'Who put me in bed' I thought. I felt weight on my leg and I look down. I see Mizuki... 'what is she doing here, doesn't she have guild business' I thought.'Oh yeah... I fainted on the way back'.

'She looks really tired' I thought again.'This must be her bed, I feel horrible for taking her bed'. I lifted up the covers to see me only wearing pants. I moved my body off the bed and walk to her. I lifted her up and put her into her bed. I moved the blankets so that it would cover her shoulders.'She looks very peaceful, like a child almost' I thought to myself. I heard my stomach growl and I walk into the kitchen.'Good thing I always bring my cooking supplies with me'.

I took out my knife and all the ingredients for a stew.' I'm also glad that I maxed out my cooking skills.' I started to cut the ingredients and get a pot and poured the stuff in. I started to make side dishes and when I was finished the stew was done. I hear shuffling, I look at the clock it showed that I was cooking for about 3 hours. I go back to Mizuki's room to see her awake.

"Good Morning sleepy head" I whisper behind her ears. She turned around immediately to see me and hugs me.

"You made me worry baka (idiot)" she cried.

"I didn't die now did I" I said to her. I pulled at her hand and she didn't budge. I gave up and lifted her.'She really light' I thought.

I bring her into the kitchen and I asked her if she was hungry. Her stomach growled and she started to blush. I gave her a smile and go over to the pot. I got 2 bowls and poured the soup in. I moved it toward the table and set it down. I went back to the kitchen to get the side dishes. We started to eat and the doorbell rung.'Who could that be' I thought. I move to the door to see a man with the knight of the blood oath's armor.

"What are you doing in Mizuki-sama's home" he said in an angry tone.'So he's a bodyguard hmmm' I thought.

"Hey Mizuki do you know who this is" I called to her. She came back and looked at the man, then she just stood there with a creeped out face. I look back at the man.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I am her guard" he said proudly.

"No guard goes to a person's house. It is her personal space, so if she didn't invite you don't come. Don't you see how freaked out she is" I said. I pointed toward her and he shook his head.

"No low level person should be in a presence of a higher level" the man said.

"So do you want to fight me?" I growled.'This dude is starting to annoy me.'

"Sure why not, you low level couldn't even touch me" he said in a cocky tone.

"Outside then" I pointed into the plaza. I closed the door and put on my fighting attire. I got out Elucidator and I see a sword in a corner of the room. A paper said.

"For Zero, From Lisbeth

"The sword is called Dark Repulser good luck, this is an even match for your Elucidator!" she said. I take the sword and put it into my inventory.'I'll use it later' I thought. I go outside where he was waiting.

"So you've come huh" the man said. He pulled out his sword and set-up the duel. I picked One hit duel and we waited for the timer. At the 5 second mark I took Elucidator out. The match started and got ready the skill [Horizontal]. I stood and got ready to use a [Slant]. We ran at each other and he swung. I crouched downward and uses the skill. It went through his blade and I ran to the other side. He was on the other side and I heard a.

"Clanggggg" the man now named Kuradeel has his sword broken. He pulled out his inventory and got out a dagger. I turned around I swung my blade. The dagger was now out of his hands and he was now sitting down looking at his hands.

"So am I low level now Kuradeel" I growled at him. I left him onto the ground. I walk toward a fountain and I looked at myself. I was still the same hight but everything else changed back. Then I felt pain pain everywhere over my body. I fell into the fountain and I felt the pain go away. I stood up shakily and look around. I look around and saw that everyone was looking at me especially the girls. I start walking out of the fountain toward the teleport station.

"Teleport: Floor 74" I said quietly. I teleported away toward floor 74.

* * *

**Floor 74 November 29, 2023**

I walked over to an ally way and leaned on the wall. This is too much. I feel so weak. I walked over to the dungeon and started to fight one mob at a time. About 5 minutes of battling I felt a presence.

"C**om**e **ou**t no**w**, **be**for**e I **hu**r**t **yo**u" I growled. I wasn't growling to the person but how I felt so weak. The person walked over and I saw Mizuki.

"**I'**m **s**or**ry M**izu**ki.**.." I said. My throat is hurting so much. I started to walk away from her before I can hurt her. When I was walking I heard multiple footsteps.'What now' I thought. I saw the army another guild that ruled the first floor.'What are they doing here' I thought. When I continued walking following them I saw a boss door.'What are they doing.'

They opened the door and walked in. I started to move slowly toward the door to help them. But I couldn't make it in time as I heard multiple screams. I started to walk even faster. I heard footsteps. I was guessing that someone else heard it. I see the second in commands of the knights of the blood oath. They entered but soon swatted away from the larger stronger boss. The boss was called [Gleam Eyes] and he started to use [Vertical] on Mizuki. I pulled out Elucidator and ran up. I won't let anyone die. I moved my sword and swung at the sword. The blade hit the ground and was 6 inches away from Mizuki.

"M**ov**e bac**k**!" I yelled. She moved back to help the other army members. [Gleam Eyes] swung down and I blocked it. The attack was draining me of my health. [Gleam Eyes] struck down again as I jumped back.'Do I absolutely need it!' I thought. [Gleam Eyes] hit again. I pulled my blade to intercept.'No more' I look around everyone was in red. I jump as far as I can and pulled down my menu and selected skills. I chose the [Duel Wielding] skill and got out Dark Repulser. My wings started to come out of my back. I took Dark Repulser out of its sheath.

[Gleam Eyes] stuck downward and I blocked. I look with my Black, Gold eyes at him. I pushed his blade away.

"[Starburst Stream]" I said. (Starburst Stream is a 26 hit combo). I swung my blade and cut his stomach. I jumped back and jumped forward and he cut me.'Faster' I thought. I started to swing even faster and faster. I stabbed him with both swords and and pulled them down to make a downwards V on his chest. I pulled both swords up and then swung sideways with both. [Gleam Eyes] pushed his blade forward and I did a [Vorpal Strike] on him. We both stabbed each other and [Gleam Eyes] shattered into a thousand of polygons. I look at my health and it was at 2% left. My body was shaky and I fell on the floor. I fainted.

* * *

**A Few Seconds Later**

I started to wake up and sat up. Mizuki jumped on me and hugged.

"Baka Baka Baka (Idiot Idiot Idiot)" she cried.

"If you hug me to hard I might loose the last of my hp" I said

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review if you like or dislike it. Signing off.**

**-zero123456123456**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter** 3**

"If you hug me any tighter I'll loose the rest of my hp" I said.

* * *

**Floor 50 Date: January 5, 2024**

I went to a shop own by a man named Egil. There I met Egil and Kirito.

"So, a duel wielder doing a 50 hit combo on the 74th boss huh" Egil said.

"They exaggerated so much of that" I said.

"Well it is your fault for using it in the public" Lisbeth and Airu said. Airu and Lisbeth were both holding a box of minerals, ores, and metal ingots in.

"We have trouble!" Mizuki said.

* * *

**Floor 55 Date: January 5, 2024**

"We haven't met except of boss battles haven't we Zero-kun" guild leader HeathCliff said.

"We've met 1 time at a conference meeting after the boss of 67" I said to him. He looks at me with unwavering confidence.

"We are losing members for the front lines. Even the largest guilds don't have many players willing to go to the front lines. You are taking away one of our strongest players Zero-kun" HeathCliff said. I look at him with an annoyed look.

"If she is so important then give her a better guard from now on" I said. HeathCliff looks at me with a anxious look.

"If you are so willing to take her then fight me with your sword, your twin swords, and if you win you can take Mizuki. But if you lose you have to join the Knights Of The Blood Oath" HeathCliff said with utter confidence. I look at him.

"Don't do i-" Mizuki said.

"I'll do it" I said simply. We were to enter a arena on the 55th floor for the big event. About 2 hours later all the big guilds came with several players.

"This is a big event hmm" I said.

"Yeah, they want to see who looses" HeathCliff said. HeathCliff was considered the best player here. His hp never went bellow green. But he hasn't fought me yet so there is a chance. HeathCliff takes his menu out and sends me a duel invitation. I always chose fight strike mode. He pulls his sword out and ready's himself. I pulled out [Elucidator] and [Dark Repulser] out of their sheathes and I take my dual wielding stance and get ready. There was only 30 seconds left.

15

'I Will Win This' I thought.

10

'I have to'

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Duel Start!" The system said. I sprint at him and lunge. I use [Elucidator] to attack first. Then I use [Horizontal] on [Dark Repulser]. I use [Slant] on both my weapons. I slash right [Dark Repulser] and left with [Elucidator]. I jump back as HeathCliff tried to push me back with his shield. I use a [Vorpal Strike] on Heathcliff but he moved his shield over to cover. I then use a [Vertical Square]. He blocked all of them but the last one managed to make him unsteady. His shield was moved to the side and I uses [Slant] on him with both weapons.

I felt time stop.'The hell?' I thought. I see HeathCliff move his shield to cover. Time went back to normal and I executed the attack. It was blocked, but how. He went for the killing blow as I move my blades to cover. His blade met mine and he was knocked back. His health was still in green. Mine was in the lower green.

_"Use the power..."_ a voice said. A light was in sight and I reached for it. I felt skin on my back break. I screamed in agony as the wings came out of my back.

"**This is really annoying, don't you think HeathCliff**" I asked him. The wings on my back allowed me to fly at incredible speeds. I fold the wings and ran at him. In a blink of an eye I was in front of him. He blocked it with trouble and he was sent flying. The tattoos on my back started to give off a faint glow and a chain was wrapped on my hand. I walk over to him as he was getting up. Then I felt it again. The time stop. HeathCliff ran to me and stabbed me. My health went down to yellow and the winner was HeathCliff.

"Welcome To The Guild Zero-kun" Heathcliff said.

"**My pleasure guild master Heathcliff**" I said. I walk over to Mizuki standing over in the ready station and I said.

"**I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of here**" I said to her sadly. I walk to the guild building and I got my uniform. The uniform was red and white.' This is to flashy' I thought.

* * *

**Floor 55 Date: January 8 2024**

Today was training. I had to team up with a man named Godfree and Kuradeel. I didn't trust him so I kept on guard. Instead of drinking the water in bag I got my own water. As we were in the canyon Godfree wanted us to take a break. Also my wings were no longer on my back. The chain was still there and the tattoos were still glowing. Godfree gave me my bag and I took the water and drank it. Then I fell down.'What?!' I thought. I knew that I switched my water. Kuradeel went over to Godfree as he was paralyzed and took out his sword.

He took his sword and started to kill him while he was laughing like a madman. As Godfree was losing health I thought.'NO!'. Godfree was started to go red in hp. He was in the 10% zone and I started to stand up. My body was still numb. My steps were heavy and Kuradeel did hear it. He turned around and walked to me. He stabbed me in the stomach. I fall down and picked myself back up. Kuradeel started to laugh again. I took my two swords [Elucidator] and [Dark Repulser] and I ran forward.

I stabbed him and jumped back. His health was in red.

"I won't let you..." I said to him. I walk up to him and did a [Sonic Leap] he died and I fell down to my knees. I started to see black splotches as I stood up. I walk over to Godfree and the black spots were growing. I moved to get his paralyze healing and healed him. I fell down to my knees again. I coughed blood.'Must warn HeathCliff' I thought while I walked slowly to the guild. As I approached the guild the guards stop me.

"**I n**eed **to ta**lk **t**o **c**omm**an**der **He**ath**Cli**ff" I said. My throat started to throb. The guards moved aside and I walk toward the building. As I walk I went to Commander HeathCliff's study. The black spots nearly all over my eye's.I walk to HeathCliff.

"**Peo**ple ar**e st**arti**ng** t**o** reb**el**" I said to him. I fall to my knees and cough even more. Blood all over my mouth as I continued. I fell to the floor with a thud and black spots are all over my vision.

_"The time is up" the voice said._'I need more time' I thought. I started to grown wings on my back and I stood back up. I ran toward the door and continued until I was out. I jumped over into the sky and flew. I can't be anywhere near anyone. I pulled up my menu and went to friends. I went to un-friend all friends. I click on it and it pulled up a screen to see if I wanted to do it. I accepted and fell into a tree.

"**I'm sorry Mizuki... I wish this didn't have to come, but I am a beast now, a demon, a monster... I love you..." **I whispered. I fell into complete darkness.

"_Not needing to ruin the mood here but now that you excepted that you are a monster you are able to take control"_ the voice said."_You can only control it until you completed your training, but it will be a long journey, you have to beat the beast within and control him, this is the only way to get back control"_ the voice said.

* * *

**Floor ? Date: July 9, 2024**

I completed the training and now have complete and utter control of this beast. My dad was a half-dragon. I gained more strength, health, agility, and skill. The training was tough and long but I have my body back. I look around and I see a town. I went to my inventory to see a new skill. [Oni Duel Wielding Mode]. I guess that my duel wielding ability was not working for my dragon form so I walked into the town. I put on a cloak and walk around town.

I've heard that they have found the 75 boss. They were gathering in the plaza and I went to it. As I was walking the people around me gave me a look. No one was wearing a cloak except for me. I walked toward the plaza as soon as the Knights of the Blood Oath walked in. I went to the portal and walked in. The bosses every 25 floor were always the hardest. As I look around in my newly found better vision and I see a boss.

"Above us" I heard Asuna yell. Everyone jumped back and then the boss was called [The Skull Reaper]. Everyone went into shock and I went forward. The scythe on it was about to hit someone and I blocked it. I threw it back as it hit the wall. Everyone looked at me with shock in there eyes.

"**No one is going to die, not anymore"** I said. I ran toward it and made a mistake. One of the other scythes cut through my cloak and everyone saw me. I only had my pants and shirt. My wings black and white came out and I charged it. I used [Slant] onto the scythe and one of them were cut off. [The Skull Reaper] screeched and everyone's ears were unable to hear a lot because of it. The health was red on its second bar and I attacked again. I cut off its other hand and its health went down by another bar. I jumped back and started to attack its body.

With yellow health left I used my strongest one-handed sword skill [Howling Octave]. I killed it and the thing exploded into thousands of polygons. I look around until I saw HeathCliff. I ran to him and I did a thrust to him.

"**Why are you immortal HeathCliff**" I asked him."**Or should I say Kayaba Akihiko**".

* * *

**OHHHH Cliffhanger. You guys probably hate me :). Signing off**

-zero123456123456


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

**Floor 75**

**"Why are you immortal HeathCliff" **I asked him. **"Or should I say Kayaba Akihiko"**

* * *

**Floor 75**

The look on everyone's faces were surprised. I glared at Kayaba, why did he do this to us. Everyone trusted him, but then he also cheated in our match. No one were able to bend time unless they were a gamemaster.

"How did you manage to find my identity Zero-Kun" Kayaba asked.

**"First of all our match, no one were able to freeze time and still move. However I thought that was a glitch but then you used it again. It was very suspicious" **I said.

"I see, I knew that it was a risk, however" Kayaba pinched his thumb and pointer finger together and pulled down his menu. He paralyzed everyone except for me."I will give you a reward, a chance, your chance is that you will be able to fight me without my immortal status. If you were to beat me then everyone here is able to log off."

**"Fine I'll fight"** I growled. I sent him a duel Invitation and he chose the Kill and Win mode. I pulled out my [Elucidator] and my [Dark Repulser]. I activated my [Oni Duel Wielding] Skill and the wings on my back started to turn a leathery texture to it. My blades started to turn a little red from the transformation and I took my stance. Kayaba took out his straight sword and took a stance.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

'I must win, for Mizuki and the others, I must win' I thought.

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Fight!**

I charged at him and did a [Slant] sword skill and it scratched his shield. With my other sword [Dark Repulser] I used a [Vertical]. Kayaba tried to block but he was pushed back several meters. Kayaba used his [Howling Octave] on me and I jumped back. The wait however took a couple of seconds and he stood straighter when it was over. I flew at him and did a [Double Circular] on him. I jumped back and used [Sonic Leap] on him. His shield was however stuck to the ground pretty deep due to the force of my attack. I ran at him and used [StarBurst Stream] and his health was started to turn yellow. The wait for took about 5 seconds and when it was done I jumped back.

I look at my health. It was still green but in the lower greens. I flew at him at high speeds and slashed him in the chest. I flew backwards and looked at his health it was in the red. I uses my strongest sword skill [The Eclipse] it was a 35 hit combo. I flew at him while my blade glowed a red, green, blue color. I initiated my sword skill when I was closer. I slashed at him in all different angles and however and the last moment he froze time. He used a powered up [Slant] on me and my health turned red. I was stunned for 10 seconds.

He walked to me and used [Horizontal] on me. I closed my eye and waited for it. However it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see Mizuki in front of me. Her health dropping. I was paralyzed, how could this happen. I drop to my knees, I closed my eyes and let tears fell out of my eyes. I grabbed her and hugged her.

**"I love you Mizuki" **I whispered to her and I kissed her fore head. I saw her eyes widen and she started to cry.

"I love you too Zero" she said with her dying breathe. I cried. I let the pain dull every pain I had in my body as I walking at Kayaba. Killing Intent was massive. I took my blades and used [The Eclipse] again with all the strength I had. The swings started to leave after images and Kayaba tried to block after images. I took my last hit and killed him. I look at Mizuki, she started to move again. I fell to my knees. My health hanging on with .1%. I look at Kirito and thanked him. I moved to Mizuki and hugged her. I was crying.

I felt her hug me back and I cried harder. Everyone started to leave.

"**Lets go back home"** I said. Me and her pinched our thumbs and pointer fingers and slid it down. We look at each other and asked.

**"What is your name?"** I asked her.

"Yuuki Fujii" Yuuki said."And yours"

"Aaron Matsuharu" I said. We both clicked on the logoff and we slowly started to leave.

"**Hey**" I asked. She turned her head and I kissed her. She kissed me back as our head started to go away.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep was all I can hear. I open my eyes and lifted up my hands.'I don't even look like I was gone for 1 and a half years. My skin was still the light peach color and my arms didn't look like they started to loose wait. I got off my bed. My body felt weak. I moved my hands on my bed and moved myself into a sitting position.'Yuuki' I thought."Yuuki" I said. I got out of my bed and started walking toward the door. I fell onto the wall and used it as support while I move. I fell to my knees and coughed into my hands.

Blood. Blood was what I saw in my hands. I got up and started walking again. I went to the waiting room and saw someone and a chair. It was my brother. I sat down on the chair and looked at him. He looked like he lost a little bit of wait but not too much.

"You look the same as you did near the end of Sword Art Onii-Chan" he said.

'Really' I thought. I look away to the hospital and see doctor and nurses walking super fast around to doors and phones.'They are calling the others parents.' I see the door open and see my family coming in. I see my mom, my dad, and my sister. They were crying when they saw us. I stood up slowly and pulled my brother up. My height was way higher then anyone in my family. I walked over to then and hugged them. We checked me and my brother out of the hospital. We went into the car and we drove home.

When we got to our house and the first thing my family did was get food. You know it was a year and a half with out food. We started eating and I ate a lot. My family asked me a lot of questions and now they said I had a younger sisters. Her name was Ayaka. I walk into my parents room and see Ayaka in her crib. She was awake and when she looked at me she started to laugh. I picked her up and smiled at her. I brought her into the living room and started to play with her. She was laughing and giggling. When she started to tire I gave her back to my mom.

I went to my room to go to sleep. In the morning I woke up. I was always the first one up and took a shower. When I was done I went down stairs to make breakfast. I was the best at making meals so it didn't take me long to remember the recipes. I made breakfast and had some by myself. I went to my dojo and started to practice. At 3:00 p.m. I went to the hospital to check for a girl named girl named "Yuuki Fujii" and asked where her address was.

I walk to her address with little problem and ring the doorbell. I wore a white button up shirt with the top 2 buttons off with a pair black skinny jeans and a black trench coat. At the door a women came out and I asked her for Yuuki. I was now 16 and then I see a girl a little younger then me look at me and Yuuki came down. When she saw me she jumped me. I fell on the ground and hugged her. Tomorrow was school so I was going to spend the time with my new girlfriend Yuuki Fujii. We went around the place and hanged out. It was about 7:00 p.m. when we got back to her house and I left.

I opened the door to my house and I went to make dinner. I opened the fridge and took out the ingredients. I got a cutting board and a knife. I started to mince the vegetables and started to mix stuff for baby food for Ayaka. I started to cut beef and chicken and put it into a frying pan and started to mix Ayake's baby food. By the time I was done with the baby food the chicken and beef were about halfway cooked. I put the vegetables in with a little salt and pepper and started to cook again.

I take a serving plate out and put the chicken and beef on it. I started to make several side dishes. When I was done it was about 8:30 p.m. and I waited for my family to come home. My brother came home and sat down. About 5 minutes later the rest of the family came home. We started to eat and talk about our days. I went back to my room and look at my NerveGear. I go to sleep and rest.

Today was school. I put on a pair of dark grey skinny jeans. A black long sleeve shirt and my trench coat. I put on my backpack and left. I went over to Yuuki's house to pick her up to go to school and we walked together. I walk through the gate and dropped Yuuki to her class. I said goodbye to Yuuki and left for my class. As I walk into class I saw my teacher and she told me to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Aaron Matsuharu and I like to cook, do kendo, judo, jujutsu, kempo, aikido, and karate. I hope we have a good school year together" I said. Most of the girls look at me with a blush while the guys just looked at me with a evil glance. They were probably upset because I had most of the girls on the first day of school. The class went through like a breeze and I went out to choose 2 clubs. I took a kendo club, and a judo club. I went over to the kendo club and I see a bunch of guys and girls doing easy work.

"What are you doing here" a boy came up to me with a hmph.

"I came to join the kendo club" I said simply. He gave a look like was I serious.

"If you can beat me the kendo 2nd place of the last Kendo competition then I'll let you in" he said with a smirk. I look around to see a bunch of guys giving me a evil smile. The girls looked frightened. I gave him a bored stare and sighed.

"This is annoying" I said. I took off my backpack and grabbed 2 Shinai's. I didn't get the safety gear because I already knew his strength. We bowed to each other and went to the opposite sides. I took my stance and looked at him giving him the i'm ready look.

"Are you seriously going to do this" a dude asked laughing.

"Are you done laughing" I said."I'll be done with this is 10 seconds." Everyone looked at me as if I was stupid and crazy and the superviser started the match. I ran at him and did my [The Eclipse] like I did in Sword Art Online. The match ended in about 5 seconds.

"Are you serious..." a boy said. I look at the person on the ground who didn't even move in the match. I walk to the wall and placed my swords on the rack. I pulled my backpack onto my shoulder and asked.

"So, do I get to join the club?" The superviser nodded to me with a smile and I walked out into the judo club. Rumors do go by super fast in high school.

"Did you hear, a dude with silver hair with black highlight and gold tips just beat the 2nd place member on the Kendo Championship is less then 5 seconds" a girl said.

"No way, no one could beat him" a boy said. A man came over to me and asked me.

"Do you want to join the judo club?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Well you have to survive a match without going out of the line because no one really knows how to do judo" the man said. I nodded."Your opponent is me the club president" he said he said proudly. I put my backpack and trench coat down and pulled up my sleeves. I walk over to him and a superviser started the match. In 5 seconds the captain was on the ground crying on how much pain he was in.

"Are you seriously the captain of the judo club" I asked. He nodded his head. I sighed.'Is there anyone who won't be defeated in 5 seconds' I thought. I took his hand and pulled.

"He looks like the person who beat the Kendo president" a person said.

"He's in my class!" A girl said.

"What is your name" the man asked.

"Aaron Matsuharu" I said. I pulled out my sleeves and put on my trench coat and backpack.

"THE Aaron Matsuharu. The Kendo, Judo, Jujutsu, Aikido, and Karate!" he said. I nodded.

_Ding. Ding. Ding_

It was the end of school. I walk to Yuuki's class and the rumors were still there still fast.

"Hey, did you beat the Kendo and Judo presidents" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah" I sighed."They don't even deserve to fight me. They can't even survive 5 seconds with me." Yuuki giggled.

"You could have gone easy on them."

"They were getting on my nerves" I said. She continued to giggle. I dropped her off at her house and see a person walking around in black clothes. It was Kirito.

"Oi, Kirito!" I yelled. He turned around and yelled.

"Hey, Zero!" I jog up to him and said.

"So, how are you and Asuna" I said with a goofy smile. He blushed.

"Well, me and her are now boyfriend and girlfriend" he said with a smile.

"Congrats man" I said. I pat him on the back and he wanted to hang out. He led me to a house and opened the door.

"Kaa-San I brought a friend home" he yelled.

"Welcome back Onii-Chan" a girl said with her head down.

"Hey Kirito, you never told me you had a sister or your name" I whispered to him.

"My name is Kirigaya Kazuto and this is my sister Suguha Kirigaya" he said. I looked at her she was about a year younger then us. With an abnormal sized bust and was a little bit shorter then Kazuto.

"Hi" I said with a smile. She looked up and stared at me then a blushed showed up on her face.

"H-h-hi" she stuttered. I pat her on the head and smiled.

"I want to say hi to your mom, you know its rude not to know your friends parents and the people who raised him" I said. I walk to what looked like a kitchen to see a woman who was in her late 30's.

"Hi Kirigaya-san" I said with a smile.

"Hi Aaron-kun, it's nice to know that my son was able to make friends who are nice and well mannered" she complimented. I blushed.

"There is no need to compliment me Kirigaya-san" I said."I'm just a normal person who met your son in a game." She nodded and I walked out of the kitchen to the living room. I see Kazuto and walked over to him.

"My sister is going to do her Kendo practice outside, do you want to hang out in my room" Kazuto asked me.

"Your sister does Kendo..." I said. He nods."Hey Suguha, do you want me to show you some things" I yelled outside.

"You do kendo?" Kazuto asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I do Kendo, Judo, Kempo, Jujutsu, Aikido, and Karate. I'm the champion for all of them in the world Championships" I said.

"Wow..." he said. I walk outside to see Suguha doing her practice.

"Your stance is a little bit off" I said. I move over to her and moved some of her body parts into the right position.

"Is that better?" I asked. She nodded her head and continued her.

"I think that my grandpa would like to meet you" Suguha said. She moved to the Kendo dojo and opened the door. I see a man doing some practice by himself."Hey Ojii-san I think you would like to spar with him" she said. The old man turned around and smiled.

"So you know kendo hmmm" he said. I nodded my head and looked around to see 2 more Shinai on the wall I move over to them and pick them up."Oh, you do duel wielding huh" he asked me. I move to the mat and bowed to him. He bowed to me. I move to a side and he did the opposite. I did my stance and he did his. Suguha started the match and I ran at him. I did different swings and dodges. In about 2 minutes I was the first to hit him.

"That's the first time grandpa was defeated in a long time..." Suguha said.

"You are good boy" the old man compliments."What is your name?"

"Aaron Matsuharu, sir" I said. His eye's pop out.

"You mean THE Aaron Matsuharu, the champion in the world in Kendo, Judo, Kempo, Jujutsu, Aikido, and Karate" he said. I nodded my head."It is good to meet someone as famous as you Aaron" the old man said.

* * *

**How was the chapter. If you like it please favorite, follow or review. Now signing off.**

**-zero123456123456**


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 4**

**By: zero123456123456**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or any of its characters just the OC. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was getting really lazy on continuing this. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You mean THE Aaron Matsuharu, the champion in the world in Kendo, Judo, Kempo, Jujutsu, Aikido, and Karate," Kazuto's grandfather said. I nod my head to answer. "It is good to meet someone as famous as you Aaron," the old man said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood still in the dojo still as a rock. Looking at the old man I started to blush. I didn't really like attention from other people so when I say my name I would usually say something else. But this was Kazuto's family so I couldn't really lie about my name. I bowed down to the old man and said.

"Thank you sir." I walk over to the door and open it. I bowed down again due to respect for letting me come in. I still have some time left until I were to come home and cook for the family, so I think that I would go over to Yuuki's house and hang out. I started to walk down the road to Yuuki's house. As I turn the corner I see a ball going over a road. Then I move my head a little bit to see a kid running to it.

Then I hear a car coming. "Shit!" I yelled. I ran to the kid with all the strength I could muster. The car continued to roar down the road at 50mph. 'Crap' I thought. I ran and dove to catch the kid. Then I blink, I look down at my arms to see the kid safe and sound and the ball across the street. I fell a sudden pain in my left ankle and it started to throb.

"Damn" I whispered. I stood up wincing in pain and let the kid go. I walk over to his ball and tossed it to him "Be careful kid, things could get dangerous out here if you don't pay attention" I said. He nodded his head and when he got to the door.

"Thank you mister" he yelled. I nod my head in acknowledgement and continued my way to Yuuki's.

By the time I got to her house it was the afternoon. I press the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened I see a middle-aged women standing in the doorway.

"Um… I came to see Yuuki," I said. She gives me a look and then calling Yuuki to come down to see who was at the door. When she came down I give her a smile and she smiles back. She lets me inside the door then she and me go up to her room. As I trying not to wince in pain as I walk up the stairs to her room.

Her room was a greyish black color with a white bed and a white nightstand. Her closet from what I could see had black, white, red, and blue clothes. I sit down in a black chair and lift up my foot. If you look carefully you can see black splotches on my foot from the throbbing.

"Hey do you have a first aid I can use, I need the bandages," I asked her. She nods her head and leaves the room as she goes for the first-aid. I started to feel really light headed and my vision getting dimmer. I stood up and started to wobble in unsteadiness. My face had a lot of sweat and I held the wall for support. I fall to a knee and then use the ground as support. The breathing became more rasps in sound. I fell on my face into the ground and crawled to the restroom and standing up.

My skin started to look paler and my pupils became smaller and I turn on the faucet. As clear water comes out of it I splash some onto my face. I slid onto the ground, my back against the wall and I was panting due to exhaustion.

"Hey, Aaron where are you," I heard Yuuki call for me. I stood up with a huff and started to walk to her room. I knock on the door and come in my skin still a little too pale. I sat down on her chair and held my hand up. She pushes my hand away and started to unwrap the bandage. "What girlfriend would I be if I left you in the dust," she says. I nod my head and I put my head on her shoulder.

"I don't know what I would do with myself if you weren't here" I whispered. I felt the bandage on my leg and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. My golden-black eyes with tears of joy. I fell into a deep black darkness.

_Dream Sequence_

_ I was on the ground in a cold dark room and then a sudden light fills the room. I see a man who looks like a creep standing there looking like a madman. He was laughing looking at something. I see a girl whose hands were chained to the air. The front of her shirt was ripped off; her hair was the only thing covering her chest. I felt a pain in my abdomen. I turn back to see a black great-sword inside my back. _

_ The man turns to me with a smug face. I snarl at him. He laughs and turns around to look at the girl. It's Yuuki… its YUUKI! I pull myself up my lower area burning in pain. The man turns to Yuuki and started to grope her._

_"Save me…" Yuuki said. I scream in angst and agony from over whelming sadness and rage._

_ Dream Sequence End_

I wake up with a shudder. I wasn't in my room; I was in someone else's. I feel a hand on the bed. I see Yuuki sleeping on her chair with a towel in her hand. I at up to see it the middle of the night… 'Crap' I thought. My family was at home probably worried sick for me. I got off the bed and walked over to her. I picked her up and put Yuuki on her bed. Then I thought about the dream. It was horrible, and scary while I put the blanket over her and tucked her in. Her bed was relatively big and enough to fit 2 people. I lay on her bed with the blanket underneath me and I hugged her close to me afraid if I let her go then she would disappear.

I wake up at 5 a.m. before everyone else and see a sleeping Yuuki curled up in my chest. I give her a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead. I reluctlently let go of her and stood up. I walk downstairs and went to the kitchen. I was going to make something for letting me stay for the night. I open their fridge and took out a couple of eggs and took out a couple of sausages. I take out a orange juice box and several cups. I get a frying pan and had trouble looking for the oil and plates. In her kitchen closet I take out a toaster and several loafs of bread. I take the knife and looked for a cutting board.

I continued to look for salt, sugar, pepper, whisk, more plates, mixing bowls, and more pans. I get all the stuff together and get the mixing the bowl. I crack the eggs and put it into the mixing bowl. I put some sugar and a little bit of salt and some milk and started to whisk it. I turn on the stove and put the pans on it. I put the oil in them and waited for it to heat up. I open the sausages and put them into one of the pans. I grab the mixing bowl and pour the eggs into the pan. I got a pair of chopsticks and stirs the eggs. I got a spatula and flipped the sausages. I got four plates for her mom, Yuuki, Yuuki's sister, and me. I put the eggs into the four plates and then put the sausages into all four of them.

I got the toaster and plugged it in. While it was heating up I got four cups and shook the orange juice box and poured some in. I look for some trays to see about 6 trays. I take 3 out and put the plate with eggs and juice and got another plate for some toast. I put the bread into the toaster and toasted it. When 8 pieces were done I put them into the plates and put mine with Yuuki's. I bring the tray of food to her mom and open the door and put it onto her nightstand. I take another tray down to Yuuki's sister room and put it onto her nightstand. I finally get Yuuki's tray and go to her room. I sat in her chair and waited for her to wake up. She wakes up about 5 minutes later she wakes up.

I smile at a sleepy Yuuki and tell her to brush her teeth and wash her face. She comes out awake and I show her, her breakfast. Her face lightens up and she started to dig in.

"This is really good" she says. I was really happy to here that.


End file.
